Nuit de Pleine Lune
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Sirius est mort lors de son affrontement avec sa cousine Bellatrix. Un jour, Severus, tout de noir vêtu, vient frapper à la porte de Remus Lupin afin de lui proposer un marché plus qu'étrange...


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Nuit de pleine Lune

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas toujours aucun droits

Genre : euh euh va savoir

Couple : Lucius X Remus (allusion Sirius X Severus)

Dédicace: Pour ma Cathou

**Nuit de Pleine Lune******

Après son renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie, Remus avait décidé de retrouver à tout prix du travail.

Cette nouvelle confrontation avec Severus Snape qui lui en voulait encore de lui avoir fait peur étant enfant, l'avait quelque peu miné.

Ses tempes étaient maintenant blondes mêlées de fils blancs.

Il n'en voulait pas à Severus, il comprenait sa haine : il lui avait fait peur une fois dans sa vie et il lui en voulait d'avoir montré l'une de ses faiblesses.

De plus, son pire ennemi, James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie quand en tant que loup-garou, il avait failli le manger. Cela avait de quoi traumatiser quelqu'un.

Son état de lycanthropie avait découragé bien des employeurs.

Les gens ont toujours peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou de ce qui est différent d'eux.

Et il remplissait bien ces deux critères.

Il était à nouveau seul et sans emploi, vêtu de vêtements rapiécés.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il se posait la question quand Sirius lui parla d'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Marius qui avait besoin de personnel.

Il le contacta donc.

Ce dernier avait ouvert un cabinet de d'avocat. L'un de ses collaborateurs était mort dernièrement et il souhaitait s'agrandir.

Quand l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces Maléfiques se présenta, il le mit aussitôt à l'essai.

Au début, tout ce jargon juridique lui paraissait comme une autre langue âpre et inconnue.

Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas l'affaire.

Sans les encouragements constants de Sirius, qui essayait de l'aider à comprendre comme il pouvait, il aurait abandonné.

Mais son ami était là.

Il était présent quand il avait besoin de lui.

Son patron passa aussi beaucoup d'heures à lui expliquer les rouages du métier.

Au bout d'une année, les choses commencèrent à aller mieux car il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il avait acquis une certaine maîtrise du milieu de la justice.

Tout se passait bien quand quelque chose l'abattit à nouveau et le jeta plus bas que terre.

Alors qu'il avait de nouveau retrouvé un peu de stabilité et qu'il se sentait presque heureux tout ce qu'il avait construit s'effondrait autour de lui.

Encore une fois !

Sirius était mort en affrontant Bellatrix, sa cousine.

Il en avait pleuré toutes les larmes son corps.

Il avait toujours aimé Sirius, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait…

Padfoot avait été son premier ami, son premier amour.

C'est lui qui lui avait fait découvrir qu'il préférait les hommes.

Leur union avait été rompues à maintes reprises, Sirius se sentait aussi attiré par les femmes et lui avait eu d'autres aventures.

Ils se connaissaient tellement que leur union était souvent trop intense et étouffante…

Aussi, ils n'avaient jamais rien envisagé de bâtir quelque chose ensemble.

Sirius était resté son meilleur ami.

Et voilà qu'il était mort !

Il l'avait laissé seul !!

Sa tendresse et sa gentillesse lui manqueraient plus que tout.

Depuis des jours, il se terrait dans sa maison.

Il pleurait sans cesse à chaudes larmes, recroquevillé comme une boule dans un coin.

Il ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu si Severus n'était pas venu le voir.

Peut-être aurait-il décidé d'en finir avec sa vie ?

Il la jugeait tellement triste et inutile…

Mais un soir, celui qui avait été son ennemi était venu.

Il était vêtu de noir avec une robe boutonné jusqu'au cou comme d'habitude.

Son visage était dur et froid.

Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Il faisait donc nuit et il pleuvait à verse quand il frappa à la porte de son appartement.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à de la visite.

Etonné, il ouvrit la porte.

Sa surprise fut encore plus vive quand il vit celui qui se tenait devant lui.

Il resta un instant à le dévisager.

Les questions se bousculaient sans ordre dans sa tête.

« Tu comptes me faire entrer un jour ou non Lupin ? » demanda durement le maître des potions en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Brutalement ramené à la réalité, le châtain laissa entrer le brun.

Il le fit pénétrer dans son appartement et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Désires-tu quelque chose de chaud ?? » demanda le loup-garou.

« Un café bien serré pour commencer… » répondit le professeur à la mine sévère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lupin revint avec une cafetière et une tasse qu'il tendit au Serpentard.

Ce dernier but un thé fumant.

Le silence s'installa, quelque peu pesant.

« Tu ne te demandes pas ce que je fais chez toi à une heure pareille Lupin ? »

Son vis à vis sursauta.

« Je voulais te poser la question, j'attendais que tu te décides à parler. »

L'autre sembla comprendre et hocha d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je suis venu car j'ai besoin de ton aide… concernant un léger problème… » annonça Severus gêné.

Remus s'interrogea.

Lui demander de l'aide à lui ?

Pourquoi faire ?

Et depuis quand Severus s'abaissait-il à solliciter de l'aide ?

Ce dernier se resservit une tasse de café avant de poursuivre.

Il la fit tourner un instant entre ses doigts.

« C'est à propos de Black que je suis l » commença t-il.

Son regard semblait lointain.

Remus ne manquât pas d'être complètement déconcerté.

A tel point, qu'il faillit recracher son café.

Pourquoi Severus venait lui parler de Sirius ?

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était mort.

Son corps avait disparu.

Il n'était pas devenu un fantôme.

C'était comme s'il avait purement et simplement disparu.

C'était un phénomène qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Certaines âmes devenaient des fantômes, d'autres s'incarnaient dans des portraits – c'était la grosse majorité. Quelques âmes s'envolaient, comme celle de James et de Lily par exemple, mais leur corps avaient été enterré comme il se devait.

Rien de tout cela ne s'était passé pour son ami.

Le corps de Sirius s'était volatilisé.

Son âme ne s'était pas manifestée.

Et fait plus étrange encore, sa baguette ne s'était pas brisée.

A la mort d'un sorcier, sa baguette se réduisait en mille morceaux et la poudre s'envolait dans le vent.

La baguette appelait le magicien, ils étaient liés.

Si une personne utilisait la baguette d'un autre, les effets pouvaient s'avérer désastreux, voire mortels et surtout incontrôlés.

La baguette choisissait le sorcier, elle était accordée en fonction de son pouvoir et de son potentiel magique.

Chose très étrange et jamais vu jusqu'alors, la baguette de Sirius, celle qui lui avait été confisquée lors de son séjour à Azkaban, ne s'était pas dissoute en poudre.

Elle existait là, comme si elle attendait le retour de son propriétaire.

Severus semblait aussi troublé que lui.

Il se taisait comme si quelque chose pesait sur sa conscience.

Remus avait presque l'impression qu'il agissait comme un coupable.

Pour quelle raison ?

Que se passait-il donc ?

Comme le maître des potions restait là indécis sur le fauteuil du canapé, ne sachant que dire, Remus sentit son attention augmenter.

Sa curiosité était en train de s'éveiller.

Il voulait savoir les raisons de cette mystérieuse et ô combien étrange visite.

De plus, si Severus était si mal à l'aise, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison.

Il mourrait d'envie de savoir laquelle.

« Et si tu me disais tout ? » proposa le loup-garou.

Snape leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui avait failli le tuer il y a de cela si longtemps.

Il frissonna.

Cependant, il était venu.

Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de sa démarche.

« C'est à propos des Malefoy… » commença t-il en guise de préambule.

Les Malefoy ? Lucius, Narcissia et leur fils Draco ? Que venaient-ils faire dans cette affaire.

« Ce serait peut-être plus simple si tu me suivais… »

Severus s'était dressé nerveusement et tournait en rond comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Remus poussa un soupir.

« Bien, je vais te suivre. J'ignore totalement pourquoi je le fais… » déclara le châtain. « Toute ton attitude me semble pleine de contradictions et totalement incompréhensible… »

Snape leva ses yeux pour les planter dans les siens.

« Lupin… Si tu savais… Tu comprendrais… Mais bientôt, tu comprendras les raisons de mon trouble… » fit il avant de détourner le regard embarrassé.

Ces paroles étaient aussi énigmatiques que le reste.

Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Il mit son blouson quelque peu élimé par le temps.

« Je suis prêt Severus. »

« Bien, nous allons prendre de la poudre de cheminette, direction le manoir familial des Malefoy. Pas d'autres questions ? »

« Je te suis. »

Snape s'approcha de la cheminée.

Il prit la poudre qui se trouvait dans un petit bol en terre et se versa une pincée sur lui en criant « Manoir des Malefoy ! » puis il disparut.

Remus fit de même.

Quand il arriva, Lucius était là avec l'une de ses cannes au pommeau d'argent, Narcissia était à ses côtés dans une robe très chic, Snape se tenait auprès du couple.

Tous les trois affichait une mine inquiète avec de l'incompréhension.

Lucius semblait vaguement ennuyée.

Chez Severus, l'inquiétude, mêlée d'un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, se lisait comme sur un livre ouvert.

C'était bien la première fois chez lui. D'habitude, Severus montrait un visage froid inexpressif et ne se laissait pas aller à ce qu'il appelait des accès de sentimentalisme.

Toute cette scène parut surréaliste à Remus.

Par Merlin, que se passait-il ?

« Je constate que tu t'interroges Lupin ... » finit par dire Lucius. « Voudrais-tu nous suivre ? Je pense que tu comprendras notre étonnement quand tu auras vu ce que nous avons trouvé il y a de cela trois jours… »

Lucius se leva, Remus lui suivit, Severus et Narcissia firent de même.

Ils montèrent les escaliers.

Remus ne pu qu'admirer la richesse de la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy.

Ils avaient tout : la richesse, le nom, le pouvoir…

Le loup-garou ne les enviait pas pour autant, les traditions devaient peser lourdement sur eux.

Il se souvenait avoir eu une discussion à ce sujet avec Sirius qui lui avait affirmé que naître dans une famille connue et riche n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta en face d'une porte.

Il prit sa respiration puis l'ouvrit.

Il pénétra dans la chambre en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Remus le suivit se demandant ce qui se passait.

Ce qu'il vit le bouleversa.

Il se précipita au pied du lit pour prendre la main de la personne étendue sur le lit.

Il commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C'était le corps de Sirius.

Tout le monde avait cru qu'il avait disparu on ne sait où et voilà qu'il se trouvait ici, chez les Malefoy en parfait état.

Son corps n'avait d'ailleurs pas la froideur et la rigidité des cadavres.

Il se retourna vers les trois personnes réunies.

« Comment ?? »

Ce fut Lucius qui lui répondit.

« Il y a de cela une semaine, ma femme a eu des visions, elles étaient très fortes. Elle se sentit comme appelée. Elle fut aussi étonné que moi quand elle apprit l'identité de celui qui l'appelait : c'était que c'était son cousin, Sirius qui la tourmentait. »

« Pourquoi ?? » demanda t-il en regardant la femme.

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous sommes de la même famille.» finit par dire la femme à la chevelure d'un blond miel.[S1] « Je ne vois aucune autre explication possible. Cela m'a aussi beaucoup surpris. »

« A vrai dire, nous sommes tous sous le coup de la surprise… » conclut Lucius alors que Remus touchait son ami.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appel ? » finit-il par demander. « Et est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il est dans cet état ?? »

« Severus va vous expliquer ce qui se passe » lui répondit Lucius. « Allons au salon… Nous y serons mieux. »

Remus regarda le maître des potions qui évita avec soin son regard.

Il se comportait de façon si étrange et si énigmatique.

Tout cela frisait le surréalisme.

Lupin s'assit donc autour de la table.

Severus prit alors la parole en joignant les mains sous son menton.

Son air et son visage étaient très sombres.

Il semblait préoccupé et devoir lutter contre ses forces intérieures terrifiantes.

Remus eut l'impression qu'il hésitait et qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin afin de ne pas révéler des choses qui auraient pu être gênante ou compromettante.

« Nous l'avons retrouvé dans cet état il y a trois jours… » commença Severus.

« Où l'avez-vous trouv ? » demanda Lupin.

Severus sursauta en entendant la question. Il le regarda puis détourna ses yeux comme s'il voulait penser à autre chose.

Il entreprit de lisser sa robe de sorcier.

« Devant l'entrée de la maison des Snape. » déclara Lucius.

Chez Severus ?

Pourquoi ?

Avant qu'il ne pose cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Severus reprit.

« Il était déjà dans cet état. Bien sûr, nous avons tout de suite essayé de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas… Pourquoi le corps était-il chaud ? Pourquoi sa baguette est-elle encore en entier ? »

« Narcissia a proposé de l'héberger ici, c'était l'endroit où il risque le moins… Personne ne le cherchera  dans cette demeure. » déclara Lucius d'un ton calme.

On aurait dit qu'ils savaient tous quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

« Quand le corps fut mis en sécurité. J'ai commencé à avoir d'étranges visites, tout comme Narcissia… » reprit le maître des potions. « Nous avons tous les deux reconnus la voix de Black. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?? » s'insurgea Remus en se levant brusquement.

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûr mais nous pensons qu'il n'est pas tout à fait mort… » finit par dire Severus. « Son âme est là, c'est pour ça que son corps ne se décompose pas mais il n'arrive pas à regagner son enveloppe charnelle… »

Severus le regarda.

« Il y a deux solutions… » énuméra le professeur. « Nous essayons de le faire réintégrer son corps ou nous ne faisons rien. Dans le deuxième cas, malgré nos sorts, le corps finira par pourrir et son âme erra à tout jamais et nous hantera très certainement… »

Remus aurait juré que Severus proposerai cette solution.

Cependant, son ton et son expression laissaient entendre quelque chose.

« Nous pouvons aussi essayer de l'aider… »

Il riva son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

Ce dernier y décela à la fois du défi mais aussi une supplique muette.

« Il faut l'aider ! » s'exclama le loup-garou en sautant sur ses deux pieds comme si la question ne se posait pas. Snape poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Si vous m'avez appelé, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi, n'est ce pas ?? »

Narcissia approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Il remarqua alors sa pâleur.

« Il faut faire vite… Bientôt, je ne serai plus de ce monde et je ne pourrais plus vous aider… » dit elle en pleurant contre son mari qui tapota avec gentillesse son épaule.

Remus la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien ?? » demanda t-il.

Il se rappelait que Narcissia était la cousine de son meilleur ami, il l'avait connu quand ils étaient à Pouldard. C'était une Serpentard mais elle ne leur cherchait pas des ennuis, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il remarqua à quel point elle était maigre. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait dans ses vêtements.

Elle releva ses manches pour lui montrer son bras et sa chair.

Il venait de remarquer qu'elle portait des gants noirs et que son col était boutonné jusqu'au menton.

La chair de son bras était couverte d'une épaisse plaque blanche.

« Vous devriez toucher Lupin… » proposa Lucius. « Ce n'est pas dangereux… »

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et constata que la peau était presque aussi dur que de la pierre.

« Ma femme est en train de se transformer en statue sans que personne ne puisse arrêter le métabolisme. Seul Severus a réussi à créer une potion qui arrête la douleur… »

« Narcissia est atteinte d'une maladie génétique extrêmement rare qui fait que sont sang se coagule tellement qu'il transforme la chair en pierre. Il est dommage que les médecins et sa famille ne s'en soit pas aperçu plus tôt, nous aurions peut être pu l'aider… C'est génétique. » expliqua calmement Severus. « Nous avons fait des tests sur Draco et avons commencé un traitement préventif… Mais je ne peux plus rien pour Narcissia… »

Ils se comportaient dignement mais Remus comprenait leur douleur.

« Je suis la dernière membre de la famille Black encore en vie… » reprit elle. « Même si mon cousin et moi avons eu des différends parce qu'il était Gryffonor, je ferais tout pour l'aider… Nous sommes de la même famille… »

« Comme je disais Lupin… » reprit le maître des potions d'un air sévère. « Nous avons besoin de toi mais aussi du jeune Potter. Pourrais-tu le convaincre de se joindre à nous afin de ressusciter Black ?? »

« Si c'est pour aider Sirius, je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Comment allez-vous procéder ? »

« Je m'occupe des détails, il faudra juste que vous donniez un peu de votre sang… Autre chose, il s'agit de magie noire. » révéla Snape en plantant son regard dans les yeux gris du loup-garou. « Inutile donc d'en parler aux autres… Ils feraient toit pour nous arrêter… Tu souhaites que Black revive n'es-ce pas Lupin ?? Alors tais-toi jusqu'à ce que cela se produise… Tu es d'accord ?? »

Le ton de Snape était dur mais Remus sentit qu'il voulait à tout prix que l'expérience réussisse.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » demanda le châtain.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais fait un sort d'une telle complexité et que cela me fascine… » répondit Snape.

Remus su qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

On lui cachait quelque chose que ces trois là semblaient savoir mais qu'ils se refusaient à dire…

Qu'importe après tout, il voulait tout comme eux que Sirius revive !

« Je suis d'accord… Demain, c'est samedi, j'irais chercher Harry et il viendra pour aider Sirius… » finit par déclarer le châtain.

« C'est parfait. Tu peux rester ici cette nuit si tu le souhaites Lupin » proposa Lucius.

Au début, le loup-garou ne su pas quoi répondre.

« Pourquoi pas ?? »

Il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Sirius…

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire….

Cependant, son ami pourrait revenir bientôt…

Ce nouvel espoir faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite et il sentit que sa vie venait d'être ensoleillée par cette simple nouvelle.

« Est-ce que je peux retourner dans la chambre ? J'aimerais rester un peu à ses côtés… » demanda le loup-garou.

Comme personne ne disait rien, il fit ce qu'il avait envie.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Il voulait tellement retrouver son ami.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui prit la main et commença à lui raconter les derniers évènements.

Il fallait qu'il sache, Harry avait tellement pleuré sa mort et s'en voulait à tel point…

Severus vient le chercher plus tard pour manger.

Le repas se déroula assez calmement et de façon silencieuse.

A la fin, Narcissia se leva et alla se coucher.

Remus remarqua la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage.

Severus l'accompagna, sans doute, supposa Lupin, pour préparer sa mixture.

Le Serpentard invita Remus à boire un peu et à discuter.

Le loup-garou apprit à connaître le Serpentard, il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui lors de lors de leurs études.

Lucius découvrit dans le châtain un homme très gentil, attentif au bien être des autres et à leur écoute.

Remus vit en Lucius un homme fier et admirable, guidé par ses principes et attaché à sa famille.

Le Serpentard avait un verre de bourbon à la main, Remus buvait du kirsch.

La soirée fut joyeuse, ils se racontèrent leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée.

Etrangement Severus n'était pas revenu.

Quand Remus posa la question à Lucius, celui-ci répondit en éclatant de rire.

« Tu ignores tout n'est-ce pas ?? » affirma le blond.

« J'ignore à quoi tu fais allusion. » répondit son vis à vis.

« C'est ce que je constate. Tu devrais demander à l'intéressé ou à ton ami… Il ne vous a jamais rien dit, c'est une bonne chose. Vous n'auriez pas compris… »

Remus se leva irrité.

« Au lieu de faire des insinuations auxquelles je ne comprends rien, si tu t'expliquais ?? »

Lucius le retint avant qu'il parte.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, Remus… » murmura Serpentard. « Il est des choses étranges en ce monde. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ce qui se passe entre ton meilleur ami et Severus… Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand il se réveillera… »

« Ils se sont toujours hais… Il n'y a rien de plus que de la haine entre eux… Jamais je n'ai pu empêcher Sirius de tourmenter le Serpentard… »

« Il ne se laissait pas faire. Et si Black ne le cherchait pas, Severus le taquinait et le provoquait… Il y a une raison derrière tout cela… Mais si nous parlions d'autres choses ?? » proposa le blond en s'avançant.

Le Serpentard s'assit aux côtés du châtain tout contre lui.

Sa main couvrit la sienne.

« Tu es seul en ce moment ?? » fit il d'une voix langoureuse.

Son vis à vis rougit.

« Tu sais les personnes qui acceptent le loup-garou que je suis sont… plutôt rares. » dit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« J'avoue que je réagissais comme eux… Je ne te connaissais pas avant que tu viennes ici… Pour être franc, tu me plais… »

Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa assez doucement.

Remus fut surpris.

La sensation était agréable.

Il l'apprécia pleinement.

Quand Lucius s'interrompit, il gémit de frustration.

Lupin reprit le relais, il embrassa le blond dans le cou tout en mordillant légèrement la chair.

Lucius appréciait l'attention, il caressait la taille du loup-garou.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau.

Le châtain finit par se détacher de cet homme qui lui avait fait éprouver tant de sensations en si peu de temps, des sensations qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais éprouver.

« Et ta femme ? Nous ne pouvons pas, tu es marié et elle va mourir… Ce n'est pas bien… »

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir.

Il força l'ancien professeur à s'asseoir sur ses genoux tout contre lui.

« Nous en avons parlé, tu sais... C'est même elle, qui se sachant condamné, m'encourage à aller de l'avant et à nouer une nouvelle relation… »

Le blond jouait avec la cravate du Lupin et s'amusait à la défaire.

Lupin se colla contre lui.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » finit il par demander.

« J'ai envie de toi… » répondit honnêtement le Serpentard.

« Je ne veux pas d'une relation pour une nuit… Tu sais… Je cherche plus… »

« Si nous n'essayons pas, il ne se passera rien. Tu le sais. Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie d'essayer ? » demanda le Serpentard en l'attirant contre lui.

Remus soupira d'aise et embrassa le Serpentard dans le cou.

Tout ceci l'avait excité à un point inimaginable et il avait envie d'aller plus loin même s'il avait peur.

Lucius avait raison, ils pouvaient toujours essayer, personne ne leur dirait rien.

Et si cela ne marchait pas, il aurait bien le temps de pleurer.

Pour l'instant, il sentait le désir de Lucius qui le caressait sous sa chemise.

Les mains se promenaient sur tout son corps qui avait soif de caresses.

Il ne résista pas.

« Où est ta chambre ?? » finit-il par murmurer.

Lucius sourit.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Fous de désirs, les hommes découvrirent leurs corps et satisfirent à plusieurs reprises leurs envies réciproques.

Le lendemain, Remus se sentit mieux, cette nuit avait été divine.

Cela faisait du bien de se sentir désirer.

Comme convenu, il alla chercher Harry.

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui se passait et pourquoi on avait besoin lui.

Celui-ci se proposa sans hésiter, il aimait Sirius et le considérait comme un second père.

Il était prêt à beaucoup pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison des Malefoy, Lucius était là, ainsi que son fils Draco qui regarda Harry sans animosité quelconque.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre où reposait le corps de Sirius.

Narcissia était assise dans un fauteuil, elle avait les joues creusées.

Severus était au dessus d'un chaudron. A quelques centimètres de lui, il y avait quelques ingrédients.

Le Serpentard referma la porte.

« Bien, formez un cercle autour du lit, je vous prie. » demanda Severus en posant la mixture qui fumait sur la table de chevet.

Ils firent ce qu'on leur demandait.

« A partir de maintenant, vous allez faire ce que je vous dirais sans vous poser la moindre question. Monsieur Potter, je compte sur vous pour être attentif et obéissant, c'est la vie de votre parrain que vous avez entre vos mains. »

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais il dut reconnaître que son professeur avait raison.

« Prenez-vous par la main » commanda le professeur en versant une poudre sur la mixture.

Il prit un couteau et un vase.

Il commença alors à plonger les personnes présentes en transe.

La fumée de la potion l'y aida.

Il fit une coupure au doigt de chaque membre à l'aide de son couteau.

Il recueillait à chaque fois le sang put il recueillit un peu de son sang.

Il mélangea le tout et versa ça dans la bouche de Sirius tout en continuant à chanter dans une langue que Remus n'avait jamais entendue.

Le cercle sentit un courant d'énergie passer entre leurs mains.

« Surtout ne vous lâchez pas ! ! » cria le maître des potions alors qu'ils avaient l'impression que de l'électricité traversait leurs corps.

Severus continuait à faire boire le sang au corps qui soudain fut pris de convulsions.

Le maître des potions n'arrêta pas pour autant et fit boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte du mélange.

Le corps se contorsionnait, Harry avait l'impression que son parrain souffrait.

« Potter, ne bougez pas ! ! » ordonna sèchement Severus comme s'il devinait ce qu'il pensait. « Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps… »

Severus recommença à lancer des sorts tout en serrant la main de Black.

Tous les membres sentirent l'électricité chargée de leur communion, permise par cette fumée entêtante, passer de leur main au corps de Sirius.

Son corps se souleva une dernière fois puis retomba doucement sur le lit.

Severus se pencha sur le corps et entendit le cœur battre et la respiration calme.

« Il est en vie… » finit il par dire avant de s'évanoui épuisé.

Lucius se dirigea vers son ami qu'il transportât dans une autre chambre afin qu'il se repose.

Les autres regardèrent Sirius.

Ils voyaient tous que son corps revivait…

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Remus et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui en pleurant de joie.

L'animagus sourit et les serra à son tour, heureux d'être en vie et d'être là, à leurs côtés.

Les Malefoy se retirèrent pour ne pas gâcher ce réveil.

Remus entreprit de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sa mort.

Chose étrange, Black semblait être au courant.

« En fait, quand Bellatrix m'a frappé de son sort, je ne suis pas complètement mort. Mon âme et mon corps ont été séparés. Ainsi, je savais ce qui se passait… Je n'avais aucun moyen de regagner mon corps ni d'agir. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, même pas parler… »

Sirius les regarda et les serra longuement contre lui.

« Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué. J'ai cru ne jamais vous retrouver... Je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à vivre comme une âme errante. Je vous remercie, grâce à vous, je revis… »

Ils lui rendirent son étreinte.

« Tu sais les Malefoy t'ont aussi bien aid » continua Remus curieux tandis qu'Harry s'était assis sur les genoux de son parrain qui lui caressait les cheveux. « Il faudra les remercier. »

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Etrangement, j'arrivais à parler avec Narcissia, cela doit être le sang… »

« Et puis, il y a aussi Severus qui t'a aidé… D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques certains propos obscurs de Lucius… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Sirius qui avait sursauté.

« Il s'est évanoui après que tu aies repris conscience. » révéla Harry.

Sirius posa son filleul sur le côté.

« Il faut que j'aille les voir… » déclara t-il. « Pour les remercier. »

Et il partit.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur.

« Son attitude est étrange ou je me trompe professeur ? »

« Je la trouve très insolite, je dois dire. Je ne comprends pas moi même… » répondit Remus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le jeune garçon sourit.

« Et si on y allait ? » demanda t-il complice.

Remus sourit encore plus, si cela était possible.

« Ce serait une très bonne idée. Je suis aussi très curieux. »

Ils se levèrent.

Remus, qui avait eu le droit à la visite des lieux la veille, emmena le jeune Potter dans le salon.

Lucius y était avec sa femme et son fils.

Le blond se leva quand ils entrèrent.

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? » proposa t-il.

« A vrai dire, nous cherchions Sirius. »

Les trois Malefoy s'observèrent un instant.

Narcissia leur répondit finalement, d'un ton quelque peu hésitant.

« Je doute fort qu'il veuille être dérang »

Les Gryffondors sursautèrent quelque peu surpris.

« Vous savez quelque chose que nous ignorons et qui concerne notre ami… » finit par dire Remus. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez de nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Si Sirius ne vous en a pas parlé, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous mettre au courant. » répondit la femme du Serpentard. « Je sais que vous êtes ses amis mais ceci est une histoire de famille. Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre. »

« Je veux savoir ! » s'exclama Harry. « Vous parlez tous à mots couverts de quelque chose qui concerne mon parrain et qui semble important mais vous refusez de nous dire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry se tenait debout plein de rage et en colère.

Lucius s'approcha de son amant et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Calmez-vous. Je pense qu'il vous dira tout mais c'est mieux que ce soit lui qui le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? » proposa le Serpentard en calmant le jeu.

Remus approuva, le simple contact de Lucius avait suffit à l'apaiser.

« Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi impertinent et peu respectueux des personnes. » fit soudain une voix froide.

L'assemblée se retourna pour voir Severus, lourdement appuyé sur le bras de Sirius, qui le maintenait d'un air inquiet, près de l'escalier.

Le teint du maître des potions était encore très pâle et gris de fatigue.

Si l'animagus n'avait pas été là, il serait très certainement incapable de tenir debout.

Black fit un doux sourire à ses amis et aida Snape à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Sirius ! » fit Harry en se précipitant à son cou. L'animagus le serra dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien Harry, c'est entre autre grâce à toi que je suis revenu à la vie. » Il se tourna vers l'assemblée. « Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que mon âme serait devenue… »

Il serra Remus dans ses bras. Puis, il serra la main de Draco et celle de Lucius, puis il embrassa sa cousine.

Le silence se fit un peu gêné, personne ne savait quoi dire ni que faire.

Remus finit par reprendre la parole, se décidant à combler le vide.

« Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour l'aide que vous avez apporté. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Peut-être que nous pourrions rentrer chacun chez nous ? » suggéra Remus.

« Non ! » l'interrompit Harry en s'agrippant à sa manche.

Comme tout le monde le regardait étonné et surpris, le jeune garçon rougit.

« Bien sûr, nous rentrerons chez nous. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais avant… » Il planta son regard dans celui de son parrain. « Je pense… Je pense que Sirius a quelque chose à nous dire. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les Malefoy, qui ont toujours été nos ennemis et qui sont des Serpentards, l'ont aidé… Après tout, celle qu'il l'a tué appartenait à votre camp… »

Sirius poussa un soupir.

« C'est une longue, très longue histoire. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles réellement savoir ce qui s'est passé. De plus, je ne pense pas que vous comprendriez… »

L'homme semblait embêté.

Remus finit par s'avancer et par poser sa main sur l'épaule sur celle de l'animagus. « Je suis ton ami, Harry est ton filleul. Nous t'aimons tel que tu es. Cela a l'air d'être un lourd fardeau que tu portes. Peut-être pourrions-nous t'aider à t'en soulager. »

Narcissia sourit.

« Je ne vous connaissais que de vue Remus mais vous êtes un homme à connaître. Lucius vous a bien choisi. » déclara t-elle faisant rougir les deux hommes.

« Sirius, tu devrais tout leur dire… » dit d'une voix douce le maître des potions.

Black le regarda inquiet et ne sachant que faire.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son professeur sourire, ainsi la douceur du ton le surprit.

Snape tendit sa main, Sirius la saisit et s'assit.

En voyant les deux hommes assis côte à côte, Remus comprit qu'un lien profond et ancien les liait.

Severus commença à caresser doucement le bas du dos de Black le détendant peu à peu.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, ces révélations vont très certainement vous surprendre. »

Harry regardait son parrain aux côtés de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout, pourquoi étaient-ils si proches et si complices ? ?

Une fois assis, Sirius commença son récit.

« Cela remonte a bien longtemps… C'était avant ma naissance. Comme vous le savez, les Black sont issues d'une famille de sorciers purs souches, tous les Serpentards de génération en génération… Ces familles voulaient resserrer leur rang pour faire face à la menace des sorciers issus de moldus… Ils décidèrent donc de lier les familles entre elles. »

Sirius fit une pause, il serra les poings car cette idée lui faisait horreur. Snape posa sa main sur la sienne, ce qui calma l'homme aux longs cheveux qui reprit son récit.

« Or quel meilleur moyen d'associer les familles que des marier les enfants entre eux ? ? » finit il par dire.

Remus le regarda surpris, Sirius n'avait jamais évoqué les soucis familiaux qui pesaient sur lui.

Pourtant, la pression était grande, il avait reçu une éducation comme celle des sorciers purs souches. Remus l'avait vu rejeter ces acquis de toutes ses forces durant sa scolarité.

Le combat incessant contre les idées de sa famille n'avait pas dû être évident tous les jours…

« Ainsi donc quand ma mère fut enceinte, ce groupe fit comme il l'avait fait pour les autres enfants. Il chercha la personne avec qui le futur bébé serait… »

Sirius les regarda, ne disant plus un mot.

Remus sentait que cela lui pesait sur la conscience.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à en parler, cela devait être dur.

Dès l'enfance, les parents avaient du le mettre en présence de sa fiancée et insister tous les jours.

Bref, cela avait été un véritable endoctrinement.

Severus prit alors la parole. « Ils firent donc appel à une voyante comme ils le faisaient pour les autres enfants et ce fut ma mère qui fut choisi. » finit-il par dire. « Ainsi, avant même ma naissance, je fus fiancé à Sirius. »

Remus les regarda choqué.

Les familles étaient devenues complètement folles.

« Mais… C'est à dire que vous êtes tous les deux des garçons. Comment ont-ils pu maintenir cette décision ? » demanda t-il sans comprendre et surtout sans vraiment y croire.

« Cela ne pose pas de problème, la magie permet aux hommes de porter des enfants, ainsi la chaîne était bouclée. » répondit Severus.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! ! » s'exclama Harry. « Sirius… Dis moi qu'il ment ! ! »

« Il dit la vérité. Severus et moi nous sommes même mariés maintenant. » finit il par révéler.

« Je sais que cela vous choque, vous ignorez tout. Pour continuer cette histoire, nos parents nous faisaient nous rencontrer très souvent comme pour les autres enfants. Avant notre rentrée scolaire, nous nous entendions bien et cette idée ne nous paraissait ni absurde ni stupide car nous avions été éduqué dans ce sens… »

Harry se taisait, essayant d'imaginer quel genre d'éducation avait reçu son parrain et quel type de parents avaient été les siens.

« Quand je suis devenu un Serpentard et Sirius un Gryffondor, les choses ont radicalement changées. » reprit Severus. « Nous avons essayé de nous libérer de ce poids et de cette destinée. Ainsi, d'un commun accord, nous nous sommes mutuellement détestés. Chacun d'entre nous voulait prouver qu'il haïssait l'autre. Comme nos parents refusaient de revenir sur leurs décisions, Sirius tenta de me tuer… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Les rapports avec ma famille étaient devenus de véritables conflits. Je voulais échapper à tout ceci… Je voulais être libre… Mais même après ça, ils n'ont rien voulu savoir… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… »

« Entre temps, j'avais choisi une autre voie… Cependant, nos parents nous avaient déjà lié de façon magique. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parler du « liage » ? »

Le châtain le regarda et hocha la tête alors que le jeune adolescent secouait la tête.

« Le liage pourrait correspondre à la cérémonie de mariage chez les moldus. La différence est que cela lie les deux personnes jusqu'à la mort de l'un des deux et même plus encore. Ainsi, nos familles décidèrent de célébrer la cérémonie de notre mariage sans nous avertir. Sirius et moi nous nous sommes trouvés devant le fait accompli. Nous étions pieds et poings liés, le liage était en place depuis notre naissance… »

« C'est la plus étrange cérémonie à laquelle j'ai assisté. » reprit Narcissia. « Les mariés ne disaient mot alors que les familles étaient contentes. Elles estimaient que tout était résolu. »

« Et ensuite ? ? Que s'est-il pass ? » demanda Remus curieux.

« J'ai vécu avec Severus jusqu'à ce que James et Lily meurent… Après, j'ai été emmené à Azkaban pour y rester enfermé. »

Severus serra la main de Sirius.

« Notre lien est toujours là, il n'a jamais disparu. Notre relation est loin d'être simple… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Severus ! ! » intervient Malefoy.

Toute l'assemblée regarda Lucius.

« Vivre sans Black aurait fini par te tuer petit à petit, il fait partie de ta vie, tout comme toi, tu fais partie de la sienne. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est très mince. De plus, vous avez vécu ensemble et vous étiez heureux malgré tout… » révéla t-il.

Ni Sirius, ni Severus ne confirmèrent.

« Vous savez tout… » finit par dire Sirius. « Severus et moi, nous sommes liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à travers la vie et à travers la mort… Ainsi quand je suis mort, c'était la seule personne à qui je pouvais parfois parler… Il fut mon seul lien avec les vivants pendant ces mois où mon âme errait. Notre lien, ce liage qu'avait crée nos parents, m'a guidé jusqu'à lui… Sans lui, mon âme se serait sûrement égarée et perdue pour l'éternit »

Remus s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla.

Il prit la main de son ami et celle de Severus.

« Sirius, ne luttes plus contre ta famille. Quand je te vois assis aux côtés de Severus, je ne peux que constater à quel point, vous vous complétez… » finit par dire Remus. « Que vous importe que votre mariage ait été décidé par votre famille, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, ignorez ce que les gens diront et vivez ensemble ! ! »

Le loup garou plaça la main de son meilleur ami dans celle du maître des potions.

« Merci, Remus, tu es vraiment un ami… Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. J'avais peur de vous perdre tous… Je souhaite que tu trouves quelqu'un… » dit Sirius en pleurant et en serrant son ami.

Harry s'approcha à son tour.

« Remus a raison. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon professeur des potions mais si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est ton bonheur qui compte avant tout. »

Sirius serra contre lui son filleul.

Severus posa sa tête sur le torse de Sirius tandis que celui-ci le serrait contre lui.

« Je vous remercie de votre compréhension à tous… Je suis content s'être de retour. Harry, tu devrais retourner à Poudlard… Je vais contacter Albus et lui dire que je suis encore en vie. Je préférais que tu gardes le secret vis à vis de tes amis. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que les gens pensent que je suis mort, je serai plus utile à l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Harry disparut par la cheminée non sans avoir embrassé son parrain et promit de le revoir bientôt.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer… » avoua Severus.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Nous allons partir… Merci à tous pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. » dit Sirius.

Il embrassa tout le monde alors que Severus saluait les Malefoy et Remus.

Sirius aida Severus à se lever, ils partirent ensemble par la cheminée.

Lucius se dirigea vers Remus.

« Merci de ton aide. Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu le veux Remus. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. J'ai tant de choses à te dire et à vivre avec toi. »

Remus le regarda ému.

« Merci Lucius. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et promirent de se revoir bientôt afin d'approfondir leur relation.

FIN

* * *

PAGE # "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S1] J'ignore la chevelure de Narcissia. Bref donc c'est une invention


End file.
